(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image reader, a file upload system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a technique of controlling an image reader and an image farming apparatus using a so-called Web browser (or an application equivalent to this).